simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
San Francisco
San Francisco is the most populous state in the country of Simcity. It contains approximately (N/A) people and is the country's leading trade center. San Francisco joined Simcity in 2004 when the country was made, along with London, Berlin, and Roanoke. San Francisco is famous for its long beaches and tropical climate which attracts the most tourist out of every other state. The state is also famous for its horrific events surrounding hurricanes and how much damage they leave. Gulf is also a prime target for hurricanes, but is usually safe do to the driving jet stream which guides tropical cyclones towards San Francisco's coastline. San Francisco contains a large bay known as the San Francisco Bay, and two major peninsulas known as the San Francisco Peninsula and the Barrier Peninsula. The San Francisco Peninsula contains the vast majority of the state's population, with around (N/A) in all. With that high population, it has more people than the Clark City Metropolitan Area. The state's current Governor is John Akronson, who took office in 2011, replacing Mary Pepton who was in office from 2004-2010. Geography San Francisco is located on the southwestern end of the country of Simcity. It is well known for its famous beaches and tourist hot-spots due to its tropical climate. It usually supplies the highest temperatures on record in Simcity. Temperatures can range from 80s-110s during the summertime and only down 50s-60s during the winter. The rest of San Francisco contains a large bay known as San Francisco Bay, the San Francisco Peninsula, and the Barrier Peninsula. The state also contains a large number of volcanoes which are mainly located on the eastern side. San Francisco Peninsula The San Francisco Peninsula is the most heavily and densely populated region of San Francisco. This area is mostly well known for its beaches and luxury resorts which brings a large number of tourists to San Francisco. The northern end of the peninsula is mainly flat and is near sea level, it is also the only way to get to the Barrier Peninsula in the state of San Francisco. The cities of Cliff Mesa Pass, Havard, Tree Beach, and Cheyenne are located on this end of the peninsula. On the southern half of the peninsula, it becomes more mountainous and rugged due to conflicting plate boundaries; this caused the peninsula to uplift over several million years. This end of the peninsula also contains one dormant volcano known as the Coconut Volcano. The largest trading post in the country is also located here at the city known as Coconut City. Coconut City is the largest city on the peninsula and is one of the most famous cities in San Francisco. Other cities on the southern half of the peninsula include St. Anthony, Delaware, Irene, Nivon Hills, Columbia, San Francisco, Isabel, Adison, and Jessup. To the southwest of the main section of the peninsula is a flat area where a major highway connects to the eastern coast. This area contains the cities of Lawrence and Ramona. The San Francisco Peninsula is the most affected area by hurricanes in the entire state of San Francisco and country of Simcity. Eastern Coast On the eastern side of San Francisco, it begins to connect with the mainland and the land becomes more mountainous and even dry and desert-like. The eastern side contains the capital and largest city of San Francisco, Clark City. Clark City is the largest city in the world as well which makes San Francisco the most populated area in the world. The northern half of the east coast contains many mountains and dry areas. This end of the east is the least affected area by hurricanes out of the entire state. Many volcanoes also lye in this area, as well as the tallest mountain in the state. Francisco is the only large city in this area of the east coast. With the population of about 148,600 people, it is the third most populated city in San Francisco. Other cities included in this area would be Jackele, Kentaro, and Edmont. On the southern half of the eastern coast, the land becomes closer to sea level and begins to flatten out. This area is also a famous area for popular beaches and resorts due to its location along the San Francisco Bay. The southern half of the eastern coast also contains the capital, largest city, and largest metropolitan area in San Francisco; Clark City and its metro area. Clark City is the largest city in the world and is a very important area in San Francisco. Other cities included in the area are Potomar, Terence, Aaron Beach, and Damare. This area is one of the least prone areas to hurricanes, only a few rare occasions such as Hurricane Celia affect the area. Barrier Peninsula To the north of the San Francisco Peninsula, there is a smaller peninsula called the Barrier Peninsula. The Barrier Peninsula contains the smallest portion of population in San Francisco due to its very mountainous landscape. The only current connections to the peninsula from the rest of San Francisco is across the Cliff Mesa Suspension Bridge from the city of Cliff Mesa Pass. Only the city of Callisto is established on the peninsula. The Barrier Peninsula is one of the least affected areas by hurricanes in San Francisco. Category:Simcity